letter - my feelings
by Ellinia
Summary: continuation of the episode chamakta kaankal. if acp wouldn't have tore the love letter what would have happened.. peep in to know.. ;)


**this plot came to my head when I wss watching the new yar epispde " chamakta kaankal. " . for the first time in 9 years abhijeet gave tarika a love letter , but bp sign turned it into a useless funny scene again.. but I'm trying to make the situation serious here.. if acp wouldn't have tore the letter than what would have hapened.. let's see..**

* * *

 **if acp wouldn't have tore that letter then..**

salukeh : sir , wo. din ab chale geye.. chale gaye ab wo din.. he said after making a lot of faces at the lash..

acp : being irrited.. " yar jo. chale gaye wo chale geye.. ab tu age bol age.

salukeh : boss , wo din ab chale geye jab murde , murde hote thaey..

abhijeet : making a face " keya ? "

acp : turning to salukeh with irrited face. " ye... murde ab murde nahi rahe ? ye tu...

freddy : scared ... " murde ab zinda ho geye hai..

salukeh : ye murda ab murda nahi rahe..

acp : yar salukeh jab hume ye mila tab ye murda hi tha.. ab yaha aneke bad tune iske sath kuch aur kia hai toh malum nahi..

salukeh : accha ? kis halat. mai tha ? keya karraha tha.

acp : murde jo karte hai wohi karraha tha.. laita tha ..

salukeh : bas ? laita tha?

acp : nahi.. iske pas hume kuch letters mile hai..

listening to this freddy remebered something and bite his. toung making a sound.. and said " letter "

and at this sound acp looked at him and asked " keya hua ? "

Freddy : pulling out a envelop from his pant pocket with a love sighn on it. ..

acp said confused " letter ? " and abhijeet looking at him curiously .

freddy : after pulling out the envelop hide that and said " han sir letter. m.. m.. mujhe achanak yad ageya.

acp : with a khadus look " keya ?.

freddy : mujhe ek letter dena tha..

acp : kisko ?

freddy : hesitating .. ummmm.. tarika ko..

everyone ' s eye pooped out at this along with tarika . salukeh ' s mouth became wide and acp ' s face irritated.

then salukeh said with open mouth " tarika ko ! abhijeet. . ye keya horaha hai.. "

abhijeet got which letter freddy was talking about.. he made a face as " Freddy bhi naa. " and said. " freddy , tujhe. tarika ji ko letter deneki keya zarurat par geyi ? "

freddy : making a. crying face " are sir ap hi ne toh.. .. but he was cut by abhijeet. as abhijeet asked " nahi nahi maine pucha zarurat keya hai.. "

freddy : with the same expression " are. sir aphi ne toh diya tha .

acp ' s eyes became double with that and abhijeet tried to show himself confused and said " maine ? "

freddy : han sir..

acp shook his head as " he is impossible . " pankaj and purvi smilling big and abhijeet was shy now .

abhijeet : are likin wo toh das din pehele dia. tha na ? he said with a shy expression.

feddy : han sir . likin 10 din se letter jeb ( pocket ) mai hi parha hai.

abhijeet : shocked " 10 din. se tu ye letter jeb mai lekar ghum raha hai.. " then holding his nose making a disgusting face " 10 din se tune pant nahi badli.. "

freddy : with a crying face.. " pant badli thi sir.. likin letter jeb mai hi. rehe geye.. ab de deta hu.. "

saying this he went to hand the letter to tarika and she was accepting it happily but salukeh snached it from his hand and abhijeet and tarika shocked at this.

abhijeet : shocked . " are. sir , sir ap letter mai nak mat daliye sir .

salukeh : with satisfied smile .. " ab. toh nak dal di hai.. " saying this he. tore. off the encelop , but his smile vanished as soon as he opened the letter. he passed the letter to acp.. acp was looking at the letter.

* * *

acp pov : ye letter hai ya composition .

he smirked and looked once at abhijeet and once at. tarika.. he saw two pairs of eyes lookin at him. with puppy expression and saying " pls don't tear it off.. " then acp folded the letter and put it back inside the envelope and handed it to tarika..

acp : turning towards salukeh " han salukeh lash ke. baremai bata. "

salukeh : bosss.. ye.. he said with a hanged open mouth..

acp : salukeh.. tu batayega

salukeh : han han..

while he was explaining tarika looked at abhijeet with a shy. expression and kept the letter in her bag. the case was solved .. team thanked vikrant for his support and salukeh gave dcp the right answer to his question. .

dcp : in his style . " koi bat nahi.. is bar sahi jawab. de dia.. agli bar aur mushkil sawal dunga ki solve hi nahi kar paoge. . tab nikal jana Cid se.. huh.. khaddus bolta hai.. akal ka dushman hu main.? pehela wala khali hai mera ? main... main bachi hui biriyani hu.. badbuda socks hu main ? aur... " pointing at salukeh " gander ki khal bolta hai mujhe ? hah.. aur mushkil kar dunga. tab. rehena cid mai.. huh.. gander ki khal han ? dekh lunga.. dekh lunga main sabko. sabko dekh lunga.. " saying this he went from the beauro..

salukeh : abey o gander ki khal.. dekh le.. yehi. hu.. bad mai keu dekhega.. ab dikhai nahi deta keya.. abbhi dekh le.. hahaha.. and everybody in the beauro bursted out into a loud laughter. .

* * *

everybody went to their respective homes after a tired day .

duo ' s house. ,

daya : keya bat hai boss.. akhir love letter de hi diya tarika ko.. likin itni dur tak himmat ki toh aur thorasa himmat kar lete..

abhijeet : confused... " matlab ? "

daya : matlab letter likh dia toh. khud apni hato se dete.. freddy ke hato. se deneki keya zarurat thi ?

abhijeet : yar. tum abbhi nahi samjhe toh kabhi nahi samjhoge.. ab so jao.. mere sleeping angel toh kab ke tarika ke pas chali geyi.. ajtak wapas nahi ayi.. shayed tabbhi wapas ayegi jab..

daya : cutting him " jab wo tumse shadi karke tumhare sath rahegi . tab uske sath tumhare sleeping angel bhi wapas a jayegi.. boss.. ( yawning ) tumhare sleeping angel toh ab tarika ke pass hai , likin meri sleeping angel toh mujhe gale se lagake rakha. hai.. main chalta hu.. good night..

abhijeet : han han.. good niight. to himself - huh.. ye nahi sudharne wala.. chalo bhai soneki bekar koshish chalu rakho abhijeet . pata nahi letter. ka jawab milega bhi ya...

tarika ' s house ,

she got fresh ,. had her dinner and went to her room.. she opened the zip of her bag with a big grin on her face and pulled out her. . oopps. . his heart from her bag and saw the envelop. . a cute heart with a " teer " was drawn there. . she smiled sweetly looking at this and kissed on the picture of heart , bexause even if it was a picture of heart it ment to her a lot.. she pulled out the. letter from the. elelvelop and opened it with so much care and love..

 ** _tarika ji ,_**

 ** _pata hai mujhe , ye tarika ji dekhkar apki chehere. pe wo dil lutnewala mukurahat aya hoga. . haye ye smile , aur apki wo blush.. mar hi dalta hai mujhe.. aisa lagta hai pigal jaunga abhi.._** and yes now she was smiling with deep red blush on her cotton soft cheeks.. **_tarika, is 9 sal ki rishte mai nahi maine kabhi tumhe apna dil ki bat bola., aur na tum.. likin aisa kahi wakt aya jab mujhe bohot acchi tarha se mehesus hua ki. ki main nahi rehe paunga tumhare bina. aisa kahi wakt aye hai jab mujhe ye bhi acchi tarha se samajh mai aya ki tum bhi nahi rehe sakte . jab ali asgar ne mere hamshakal ko dafnaya tha , tab us vedio dekhke tum kaise tut geye they.. bataya tha. purvi ne mujhe.. aur jab usdin jaduwali van se gayeb honeke bad tumlogone mujhe dhund. liya tab sakun dekha tha tumhare ankho mai. aur upar se tumhare chehera itni pile par geyi thi. . bohot dard hua tha uswakt yaha.. dil mai.. tarika . aisa bohot wakt aya tha jab tum mere waja se roya. . mere waja se tum pareshan rahe. . isliye kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai chala jau tumharI zondegi se .. keuki humare duty hi kuch aisa hai ki barbar goli khake hospital ki bed pe laitna parta hai .. aur tumhe mujhe is hal mai dekhkar dard hota hai . aur kahi bar mujpar ungli uthaya geya tha.. sare sabut mere khilaf thi ,. forensic reports bhi mere khilaf thi. likin tum , forensic reports tak yakin nahi kia. . tumne mujpar yakin kia . tum yehi. kehete rahi abhijeet ne daya. par goli nahi chalayi. itna bharosa ,. itna peyar ke layek shayed main nahi hu tarika. aur tumhare itna bharosa ke bad maine ek case mai tumpar. tumpar shak kia tha. isliye kabhi kabi ye sochta hu.. nikal jau tumhare zindegi se.. tumhe itna dard deneka hak nahi hai mujhe.. likin agli pal mai ye mehesus hota hai ki . ki main nahi ji sakta tumhare bina .. nahi ho payega mujse . isliye main swart banraha hu.. apne khateer main tumhe apne sine se lagake rakhunga.. jane nahi dunga tumhe. . keuki agar tumse dur ho geye kabhi main , toh mar jaunga .. ye sari galti na daya aur tumhare hai.. tum donoke waja se aj ye hal hai mera . jab memory loss hua tab koi nahi tha mera.. waise akele chor deta mujhe.. keya zarurat thi mere parwa karneki . keu peyar dia mujhe.. dill toh sabke pas hote hai bas mehesus karna parta hai. is kabakht daya.. usne usne kia ye sab. keya zarurat thi mujhe itna peyar deneki.. mujhe apna dill ke andar chupi hui peyar ko mehesus karwya . apni dill ko mehesus karna sikhaya . isliye pehela criminal wo haI . aur dusra criminal tum ho . keuki tum . tum mere dill ko sanse lena sikhaya . uske bad mere dil ko mujse chin liya. . peyar kaise karna hai ye tumne sikhaya mujhe . main toh bas salukeh sir ko pareshan karneke liye tumse flirt kartatha . likin tumhe toh pasand nahi hai na apnI salukeh sir ko pareshan karna toh phir tum mujhe jhela keu . mujhe dur keu nahi kia khudse. keu meri flirt sunke wo dill lutnewala muskurahat dete thaey . keu meri itna parwa karte thaey.. bolo ?. isiswaja se peyar ho geya tumse..mujhe toh samajh mai bhi nahi araha tha ki tumhe dekhkar , tumse bat karke itna sukun keu milta tha.. keu tumhe na dekhkar din puri nahi hota tha mera . shayed peyar ko samjhneke liye ek hi tarike hote hai. duriya . jab tum peheli bar kidnap hua tha tab bohot acchi tarha se samajh geya . keu lagta tha aisa.. jab tum mil geyi tab aisa laga sine mai jaan loutke aya hai.. peheli bar jealousy ko mehesus kia jab kalabhawan mai katel ko pakrneke liye hume waha rehena para natak karneke liye .. jab wo ketan tumse flirt karraha tha .. aur jab wo tumhe chuneki koshish karrha tha na , agar uswakt mere hato mai wo talwar hota na. . gardan le leta uska._** reading this a smile crept on her face .. ** _khair choro. usdin jab us chote se jhagre ki waja e tumne kaha rishta khatam.. bohot gussa aya tha usdin . likin dheere dheere. dill rone laga. tumse bat karneke liye . tumhare chehere pe wo mmuskurahat dekhneke liye . tumhe dekhta tha toh bar bar us jhagda ki bat yad ata tha. . isliye lab ana bhi bandh kar dia tha. bbohot mushkil se guzra tha mera 1 mahina. . agli bar phir kabhi aisa mat karna.. ek bat aur ,. main ye wada karta hu.. ajse main hamesha tumhare sath dunga.. likin is janm mai tumhare sath kitne sal rehe paunga pata nahi.. per ye wada karta hu ki marte dam tak tumhare sath zarur dunga.. aur ye wada karta hu ,. agli 7 janmo mai main tumhe kisi aur ka hone nah dunga . aur na main kisi aur ki hunga . siwaye tumhare . I love you tarika .. I love you so much . nothing can stop me from loving you.. tumhare liye main keya feel karta hu shayed wo bataaneke liye pure duniya ke sare paper bhi kam hai .. isliye ye letter yehipe khatam karta hu.. bas ek bat.. you are my life tarika my breath is you . I love you jaan ._**

she hold the letter close to her heart closing her eyes and some pearl drop was present on her cheek , feeling the love hidden in that pice of page.. she. looked at the letter and a smile crept on her face .. she kept the letter in a very safe place lovingly.. and slept with a satisfied smile on her face. .

* * *

next day ,

abhijeet and daya entered in the beauro together .

daya : are keya yar abhijeet .. subha se lekar ab tak in 2 ghanto mai 120 bar. puch chuke ho tarika keya jawab degi. tarika keya jawab degi.. are mujhe keya pata boss.. ab ageye toh lab jake puch lo na .. keya jawab hai unka. . mujhe aur pareshan mat karo yar ..

abhijeet : accha accha thik hai .. aur nahi puchunga.

their conversation was disturbed by the beauro phone sound .. a case was reported and team got busy with the case.. the case made them run for 2 days long .. in these 2 dayss abhijeet and tarika didn't get any time to talk about anything personal . finally the case was solved. . everyone was wraping up their work and was going home. .lastly abhi and daya were left . abhijeet finished his work .

abhijeet : daya.. mere hogeya.. tu bas lights off karke , .. aur ..

daya : cutting abhi. " door bandh karke a jaunga. tum jao gari ready karo . aur agar ho sake tarika se mil lena . "

abhijeet : keya yar .. aur tarika abtak chali geyi hogi.. then sighted heavily and said " pat nahi letter ka jawab kab milega.. "

daya : are nirash mat ho. boss . mil jayega . ab tum gari ready karte raho main bas abhi aya..

abhi :. ok..

abhijeet went to the. parking are and his face lighten up seeing tarika near her car . he went there nervously ..

abhi : h..hi t..tarika .

tarika : oh. hi abhijeet . she replied smiling ..

abhi : w..wo.. t..tum le..letter nahi parha keya ?

tarika started to come close to him and he was going back slowly and she asked " keu ?. "

abhijeet : n..nahi... w..wo ja . . but before he could finish " jawab " he felt her. soft and warm lips melting against his.. it took him 2 minute to understand what was happening . when he understood he responsed her back .. the kiss was really very passionate and they were pouring all their hidden love in that kiss and was feeling the heavenly moment .. after nearly 5 minute she brroke the kiss and looked at him with teary eyes with so many love .. he was lookng at her with the same eyes ..

" ye itne salo bad himmat karke apni dil ki bat bolneke liye . " she spoke ..

he. looked at her confused but before he could ask anything she locked his. lips again with her ' s. . but after a minute she bite his lower lip so hardly that his eyes became double in shock than it's normal size . she left him and looked at him to meet his shocking gaze. .

" ye meri zindegi se chale. janeke. baremai sochna jaisa galti karneke liye. . " she spoke again . he could see pain in her eyes.

she kissed him again and this time veey softly . after 5 minute she broke the kiss and spoke " ye hamesha meri sath reheneka wada karneke liye . I love you abhi .

tarika spoted someone behind and moved away from abhijeet . abhijeet was coming close to her but tarika spoke .

tarika : are daya . ao. tumhara hi intezar karrahe thaey .

daya : mere intezar.. ahan . bat kuch hazam nahi horaha .

abhijeet : keya matlab hazam nahi horaha .

tarika came forward to save themselves from further inquiry .

tarika : daya.. ghar chalte hai.. bohot thak geye yar . itna busy day tha .

daya : han han. abhi drop kar dega na tumhe. .

tarika : koi zarurat nahi . agar ye geye na toh itne slow garI chalayega 2 ghante lag jayega adha ghante ka rasta . aur ab meri ankho ke samne sirf bistar nazar arahi hai. mujhe toh ab bas ghar jana hai aur sona hai . so , good night .

daya : trying hard to hide his smile and said " ok. as you wish . main jake gari leke ata hu abhi. is samai mai jo bate karna hai kar lo. " saying this he went to bring the car .

abhijeet looked at tarika ,. she hung her head shyly. he went close to her and lifted her chin and hold her chin.. she looked at him with love full eye. . then he kissed on her lips pationately she closed her eyes to feel the moment .. he didn't broke the kiss untill he heard the car starting sound of daya.. and it longed for 10 minute as daya delayed intentionally knowing that they need some time . at the car starting sound abhijeet broke the kiss and said looking deep in her eyes..

" ye mere zindegi mai aneke liye , use jina sikhaneke liye aur mere saans banneke liye.. I love you too jaan ... " he said and gave a quick kiss on her lips and daya came with the car.. they went towards their home with so many dreams weaving with each other ' s dream . and their dream becoming one slowly .

* * *

so , here is the os . tell me guys did you liked it ?

and don't tell me to continue . coz it ends here . if I drag it more it will lose it's ..

r & r .. :)

stay happy and blessee . always smile ..


End file.
